Late
by Ann.SxS
Summary: Definitivamente el día estaba en su contra, ¡Llegaría tarde a su clase! /― ¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―/ Y de repente, el día le pareció hermoso. (One-shot. SS month. Day2)


**Hola de nuevo! Después de meses desaparecida finalmente les traigo un pequeño aporte por este mes Sasusaku. Ya casi es el tercer día pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca xD**

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Si fuera así ... la historia sería un poquito diferente ;)**

**Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Y el sol, radiante, se abrió paso por el cielo azul apartando lentamente cualquier rastro que la luna dejó la noche anterior. La ciudad entera poco a poco se iluminó con pequeños rayos que esa pequeña fracción del inmenso universo brindaba. Era un nuevo día.

La mañana, tan fresca y amena, susurraba junto con el viento la sintonía que la naturaleza poseía con todo lo que la rodeaba. Era algo digno de ver. Era evidente que tal espectáculo solamente se mostraba durante las mañanas, una hora en la cual cierta joven de cabello rosado seguía inmersa en sus sueños tan profundos, en sus fantasías y anhelos, haciendo realidad lo que en la vida cotidiana no podía conseguir.

La chica se removió incomoda al sentir la luz solar que se colaba a través de las cortinas. Cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando conciliar el sueño otra vez. No pudo conseguirlo.

― ¿Por qué no cerré las cortinas? ― se quejó al darse cuenta que el sueño se había ido a pasear y probablemente no volvería hasta más tarde.

Giró su almohada intentando cubrir su rostro de la molesta luz. Si no podía dormir por lo menos intentaría descansar un poco más.

Después de todo hoy no tenía que levantarse temprano…

Pero un corto recuerdo la atacó:

"_Chicos, puesto que el próximo lunes no podremos tener clases decidí que mañana tomaremos la clase que perderemos ese día. Sean puntuales por favor. Y para que no salgan con cosas y yo termine quedando aquí sola, les diré una cosa: la persona que no llegue mañana, estará fuera de la materia todo lo que resta del semestre." _

―Solamente tengo clase a las 8:00 am ― dijo sonriendo levemente mientras miraba su despertador.

Se levantó de golpe con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Había olvidado por un instante ese cambio en su pequeño y agitado mundo.

― ¡Maldita sea! ¡La clase! ― exclamó levantándose de golpe.

Cogió lo primero que encontró en el armario y asomándose por la ventana descubrió que un bello día la estaba recibiendo.

―Un buen día, un perfecto día. Con suerte llegare 10 minutos tarde. ― susurró con ironía mientras corría a toda velocidad para darse una buena y merecida ducha.

Solamente contaba con media hora para dirigirse a su destino.

.

.

Salió de su casa un cuarto de hora después, con mochila en mano, la ropa bien puesta, un tanto despeinada, lo más despierta posible y con uno que otro tropiezo. Calculó rápidamente el milagroso trayecto que tendría que hacer si quería llegar a la hora prevista. Si lo lograba, seguramente terminaría con un tiempo record.

Casi se lamentó en cuanto pensó en su ardua caminata… o corrida.

O un poco de ambas.

― ¿Por qué rayos no me levante temprano? ― se preguntó resignada caminando rápidamente por la calle que daba hacia la parada.

Claro que sabía la razón y eso es lo que más lamentaba en este momento. Jamás debió de haber aceptado la propuesta que su amiga Ino le contó. Jamás debió de haberse ido de fiesta con ella, tampoco debió de haber tomado esa copa que le ofreció. Y para agravar un poco más las cosas después de llegar casi a las dos de la madrugada, decidió, sin pensarlo siquiera, terminar su velada con sus películas favoritas.

Aun recordaba las risas que soltaba cada vez que el protagonista decía alguna tontería, y mucho menos olvidaba las lágrimas que se escurrían por sus mejillas cuando la película que siempre la hacía llorar terminó.

¿Por qué de todos los días disponibles en el calendario tuvo que escoger la noche anterior para desatarse un poco?

"Espero que tengas una resaca inmensa, cerda". Deseó con malicia recordando perfectamente lo pasada de copas que estuvo su amiga en esa fiesta.

Con bolso en mano y con unos zapatos marca diablo evadía cualquier obstáculo que a cada paso se encontraba. En realidad parecía que el destino estaba en contra de ella, ¿primero su despertar tarde y ahora esto?

―Menos mal que el día esta soleado.

Llego un momento en el cual sus pies andaban por si solos, porque en realidad se dirigía automáticamente a la parada del camión. A unos pocos metros, con una sonrisa de victoria, aceleró su andar intentando llegar sana, salva y con tiempo de sobra a la parada.

Se le borró la sonrisa un segundo después. El camión, que por cierto se tardaba media hora en pasar, se cruzó en cámara lenta ante los ojos color jade que Sakura poseía.

Miró con frustración, irritación y un toque de histeria el miserable transporte que parecía reírse de ella.

"¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué me orine un perro?", pensó con un puchero y con ganas de regresar a su casita que tanta falta le hacía en estos momentos.

A lo lejos divisó un coche color oro que pasaba rápidamente. Eso le trajo una idea que podía salvarla todavía de su llegaba tarde. Hurgó en su cartera intentando encontrar algo de dinero se sobra y, con una nueva sonrisa levantó la mano haciendo la parada logrando que otro coche del mismo color parara frente a ella.

―No queda de otra ― dijo antes de subirse al taxi.

.

.

"8:02 am, muy buen tiempo, ¡Si pude! ".

Festejaba en sus adentros al divisar aun dentro del taxi el enorme edificio que se encontraba al final de la calle. Casi le gritó al chofer en cuanto se estacionó, poco le faltó para arrojarle el dinero en la cara. Podía decir que estaba sana, salva y a tiempo.

¡No quedaría suspendida!

Hizo caso omiso a la mirada fulminante que el tipo le lanzaba, solo quería llegar, sentarse en su respectivo banco, saber que estaba a tiempo y como recompensa… podría verlo a él.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja entró a su salón, llevándose inmediatamente una desilusión. El salón estaba completamente vació.

― ¿Qué? ¿Nadie llegó?

Una hoja de papel que se encontraba pegada en el centro del pizarrón llamó su atención. Se acercó a ella cautelosa, temiendo una bromita que sabía perfectamente que sus compañeros hacían. En cuanto leyó el contenido de la nota casi gritó.

"_Lo lamento chicos, no pude avisarles que la clase se suspende. Si ven esta nota favor de comunicarlo con los demás. Gracias." _

Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas lentamente. Se sentía histérica. Sentía que iba matar a alguien en cualquier momento. Intentó contar hasta diez mientras leía una y otra vez la nota.

"Debe de haber una explicación"

― ¡No saben todo lo que pase! ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ― exclamó sin poder contenerse. Le importaba un comino si la escuchaban gritar. Solo quería regresar a su casa y llorar.

Salió del salón maldiciendo entre dientes. Giró hacía la salida para poder esperar el camión nuevamente, más le valía no tardarse. Apretó su bolso con fuerza, faltaba poco para que lo hiciera trizas. Pero poco le importaba.

―Solo quiero regresar a casa.

Se quedó quieta en la parada en cuanto llegó, sus parpados se cerraron levemente gracias al perfecto sol.

"Perfecto día, perfecto día. Si claro, un perfecto día"

Recargó su cabeza en la pared intentando concentrarse y calmarse. No quería gritarle al pobre chofer que no tenía la culpa de nada. De pronto su vista se vio impedida por algo que le tapaba. Alguien estaba frente a ella, y no sabía quién.

―Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿También llegaste tarde?

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar tal voz. Era él. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con unos orbes que tanto la volvían loca, un cabello azabache, y una tez blanca que en conjunto la hacían babear.

Era Sasuke Uchiha, el chico del cual ella estaba perdidamente enamorada.

― ¿Sasuke? ― se enderezó de golpe ―. Pensé que habías llegado más temprano.

―No, se me hizo tarde igual que a ti.

―Ya veo. ― se quedó callada, sin saber que más decir.

El Uchiha se sentó a su lado mientras miraba silenciosamente a los coches pasar. De pronto la miró y sonriendo un poco le preguntó:

― ¿Comiste algo antes de venir?

Inmediatamente el estómago de la chica le respondió, haciéndola sonrojar. Él sonrió arrogantemente.

― ¿Quieres comer algo? Tengo un poco de hambre.

Se levantó rápidamente y la jalo de la mano. Sakura estaba en las nubes, pues el chico era un tanto reservado. Era extraño que la invitara a comer.

―Claro, ¿Por qué no?

¿Quién en su sano juicio desaprovecharía la oportunidad de estar con el chico que le gustaba?

Definitivamente ella no porque, pocas oportunidades como esas iba a tener y ella, no lo desaprovecharía por nada del mundo.

―Vamos ― dijo el joven antes de caminar con ella.

Porque después de todo; Sasuke Uchiha jamás había invitado a una chica a comer.

Tal vez la cuestión ahora seria, ¿Por qué Sasuke la invitó a comer? Bueno la respuesta era la siguiente: porque él, sin saberlo, le correspondía también.

"Creo que no fue tan malo llegar tarde" pensó la joven antes de sonreír.

Y de repente, el día le pareció hermoso.

.

.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Próximamente traeré mas historias.**

**¿Esta historia se merece algún review? **

**Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
